


小宠是怎样上位的🤭9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭9⃣️

做为Peter的好朋友，Ned很烦恼。他已经第三天没来上课了，却连通电话都没有，打过去关机，他不由得担心是不是他出了什么事。  
快到中午时，一个重大消息轰动了全校，Tony Stark捐赠了一栋最先进实验楼，以感谢他们为他培养了优秀的小助手。所有人都知道了Peter Parker是他的助手。  
Ned为Peter高兴，他的社会实践分数肯定满分了，Mr.Stark也一定会为他推荐最好的大学。

   知道他的小天使就是蜘蛛侠，男人无比幸福。  
   他的小东西果然是全心全意爱他的。平时贴心的呵护，战场上不计得失的驰援，就连在床上也是以他为重。  
   他敢肯定那个小东西眼里心里除了他再无旁物。这让他从里到外舒爽愉悦至极，而他已经失去这种感觉多年了。  
   以前找一夜情对象时，他会刻意找各种活好的熟女，一个激情燃烧的夜是他追求的全部，他以为那就是人生最大的欢愉。可是Peter青涩的反应却让他知道自己错的离谱。他什么都不用会，只要用他滚动着泪珠的渴望眼神望着他，他就失控到难以自拔，想奉上一切，却又怕不够好。  
   和一个人在床上度过三天这种事他想都没想过，一晚他都嫌多。可是此刻身心为什么还叫嚣着饥渴？不知道要了那个小东西多少次，为什么就算他哭着求饶，他还不能自拔地陷在他稚嫩的身体里加速冲刺？看到他因承受不住的情事再次崩溃地哭泣着失去意识，暴虐的兽欲也没散去，依然停不下来。  
作为一个繁花看尽的浪子，他怎么也料不到开荤这么多年后会遇上牵动他所有爱恋的小东西，并深度痴迷。因为男孩强大的恢复能力，吻痕在他身上持续不了两三个小时，他就嫉恨地不顾他的哭喊挣扎一次次吻咬遍他白嫩的身体，从里到外把他吃透。

   又是夜晚降临。经过短暂的睡眠，他将男孩滑到肩膀的被子拉上来盖好，看那个小东西无意识地半睁眼看了自己一眼，满心都是宠溺，在他额头额侧脸颊亲了几下，抵着他额头用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭了几下他的，温柔地说：“快睡吧。”  
   Peter把头向他靠近，男人伸出自己的胳膊，小东西拱到他胸口调整好角度满足地露出一个微笑，哄得男人轻笑着用另一手搂住他，隔着被子抚摸他后背，看着他闭上眼睛后长睫好看的弧度，又亲了他几下才满心幸福的重新有了睡意，摸着他后颈沉入深眠。

依依不舍送走Peter的早上，Friday向男人汇报了四天内的情况以及为Peter请假并向May报备，根据本年度慈善基金进展，向中城高中捐赠事宜。  
“谢谢你，好姑娘。”  
果然是他的AI，知道公告那个小东西属于他。  
想到他的小爱人，他恨不得立刻把他揪回床上再战三百回合。  
阖上他长睫中闪烁着耀眼幸福的大眼睛，男人无声地笑着摇头，他觉得自己一刻都不愿离开那个小东西，他想藏起他独占他，不让任何人发现他的好。  
“Fri，提醒我下午去接kid放学。”  
男人沉浸在幸福里，完全没料想到被他开发过的男孩焕发出了怎样照人的光彩。当他从超跑上下来，看到被Liz和MJ一左一右夹在中间说得正欢的Peter时，脸像被墨染般瞬间全黑。


End file.
